


Revelation

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Corporal Rhys/Noshiko Yukimura, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Villains, War, attempted theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Past: The mages face trouble upon again.Present time; the royal families read their ancestor's words on the past war in order to prepare themselves for the battles they are facing now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 I promised. I know this is a bit early, but honestly, I want to get this completed so I can focus on Riddle of the Christmas Nutcracker. Anyway, this covers the events that led up to the original war beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers his god brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be returning to WE next.

**_Last time in Kingdom of Soul Mates;_ **

_After a war destroyed everything that they knew, Harry and his friends packed up and moved to another dimension. They were hoping for a new start. They succeeded into that. They founded kingdoms, settled down and started families.  
_

_Sadly, their happy lives was interrupted by dangerous villains. The villains did their best to wreck havoc. Grief fell over them when Sirius and Remus were killed._

_However, they managed to push through and defeat the evil beings. With the threat ended, they went back to their lives and focused on building their nations the best they could._

_After fifteen years of peace, trouble returned..._

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;  
_ **

The pack gathered to read the next journal. The older adults settled down, while the younger adults and teenagers bounced eagerly into their seats as the book was flipped open.

"Quiet down, everyone. I'm ready to read the journal." Luna declared. Taking a deep breath, she started reading.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 21, Third Age;  
_ **

_Harry and Moira had a long talk. Harry was going through his journals.  
_

_"I can remember the first age well," Harry sighed._

_"Especially after Lucy died, Oliver and Percy wasn't the same after that. They became more protective of the twins and Rowan. Rowan wasn't thrilled." he added._

_"I remember that. Do you remember when we learned that Teddy and Kevin had changed their last names after they got married?" Moira asked._

_"Yes. It fit with what Sirius wanted, for the Black name to die. Kevin's last name was Hale, right? I know Teddy's last name was Valet." came the reply._

_"Right. Teddy had four children. Kevin and his wife Riana only had two." Moira reminisced. Then Harry opened up his next journal and memories flooded back. Both bad and good. He could remember the timeline of events that had led up to the war like it had happened yesterday..._


	2. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Percy talk about their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 27, First Age;_ **

Fifteen years had passed since Sirius and Remus' funeral. Jamie and Rhys were growing up into young men. James was now 21, while Rhys was 16 years old. Four years after Sirius and Remus died, Lily Luna Potter was born. Lily was 11 years old now.

The usual routine of their day were Harry and Moira helping Lily and Rhys with their studies. Harry sometimes trained with Jamie. In the evening, the family would gather for bonding time. Their family was happy and their kids were growing into their own person.

* * *

 One day, Kevin, Teddy, and Kanye got together for a reunion with their families. The trio had gotten married and had children. Kevin had two children; Eric and Phoebe, while Teddy had four; twins; Sebastien and Marie-Jeanne, Carina, and Leo. Kanye had two sons; Jabari and Dayo.

The kids ran around playing, while the adults talked and caught up on their respective lives.

"Can you believe that we actually grew up?" Kevin chuckled.

"Before, we weren't even thinking beyond our youth. Now look at us." he finished. Kanye beamed,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he declared.

* * *

While the friends were catching up, Rowan and Rhys hung out. The teenage boys grabbed a bite to eat in the market. They laughed at terribly embarrassing events in their lives.

The cousins had been best friends since childhood and blood brothers since their pre-teens.

However, there was some bad mixed in with the good. When Rowan and Rhys finished pressing their fingers together, they were caught in the act by their horrified parents. Said parents took the boys to the infirmary to make sure they didn't get an infection.

"Never. Do that. Again," Moira scolded.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to the fair to see attractions and eat regional food. They had fun eating the fo0od and cheering on performers.

"I'm too full. Let's head home so I can nap," Neville suggested. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver and Percy were finally alone. They relaxed into their bed. Their nest was almost empty now that all of their remaining three kids were growing up. The twins were now 20, while Rowan was 16.

"Fiona hasn't figured it out yet," Percy mentioned.

"She won't if Andrew isn't direct with her." Oliver mentioned.

"He's shy. She needs to take initiative." Percy sighed.

"They may be grown up, but they are really just kids." Oliver responded. Percy laughed as he kissed Oliver, he had to agree.


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Jeanne and Sebastien meet someone in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

Kevin and Riana had bonding time with their children; Eric and Phoebe. Eric was 11 years old, while Phoebe was 6.

They played charades with their children. They had fun and the kids tried their best to guess. In the end, they ended up falling in a pile of laughter as the guesses got more and more outrageous. Their childish giggles warmed the parents' hearts.

* * *

  ** _Aster Aiyan;  
_**

Lily and Rhys went to the market to get sweets. After buying sweetmeats and some chocolates, they went to the fruits aisle. 

Matthew Stilinski was shopping for fruits. He checked out the oranges and apples before buying some. Then he went to check the berries.

The trio bumped into each other by the sweetest strawberries. After standing up, they apologized to each other.

"Sorry, kids. That is my fault." Matthew said sheepishly.

"I might be older than you. And it's our fault, too." Rhys responded. They chatted for a bit before saying goodbye and going their separate ways. A friendship had begun.

"Let's meet again!" Matthew yelled, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Rhys was taking a walk outside the castle by the market. Deep in thought, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. A moment later, he bumped in someone and fell over. Rhys blinked as he came back to himself and saw a girl his age. He was instantly mortified.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"It's fine." Noshiko responded as she brushed herself off.

"I'm Rhys," he said, introducing himself.

"Noshiko," the woman, replied smiling. He returned the smile before brushing himself off. He had to get to the market before his favorite stall closed. Noshiko watched him walk away, interested despite only having a little conversation.

* * *

While Rhys was meeting his destiny, the twins were occupied. The 12 years old Sebastien and Marie-Jeanne decided to go exploring. They explored the forest to find out what kind of creatures lived there. They discovered wood fairies, dryads, unicorns and many kinds of mythical creatures.

The unicorns shied away from Sebastien, but allowed his twin to come within five feet of them.

Meanwhile, Henri Argent was nearby, chopping wood. He had just finished dropping logs in a pile when the twins stumbled upon him.

"Hello. What are you two doing out here?" he was surprised. The twins looked at each other, not sure what to say. 

In the end, they turned around and left the forest without replying. Henri was confused, but kept working. It wouldn't be the last time they encountered one another.

* * *

That evening, Teddy and Victoire had bonding time. They cuddled by a window, staring out into the afternoon sky. 

"The sky looks so peaceful and gorgeous." Teddy commented. Victoire sighed,

"I wish that peaceful times lasted forever." she replied.

"Do not worry, love. Let us enjoy our peace for the moment." Teddy said, as he kissed his wife to reassure her. They would live in peace for as long as possible.


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sabotage of Erebor will be next.

The pack stepped back and looked at each other. They were completely speechless, not sure what to say.

"Now, we know where to start looking for Remus' vault." Cora declared. The others had to agree. Kira was just plain confused.

"Who is Rhys? How come my mom never mentioned him?" she wanted to know.

"He was Harry's son." Luna replied. Neville cleared his throat.

"We will meet again in a few hours. Please be on time." he requested.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve took some time to play with their infant twins. They were two months old and getting bigger every day. The babies giggled as their parents kissed their soft, chubby cheeks. Bucky kissed Steve.

"Thank you for these beautiful babies." he said.

* * *

In the meantime, Rukia and Ichigo were asking the ghosts questions. Their grandpa hadn't returned from his vacation, so the siblings had to resort to asking questions.

"Is the family secret in the diary?" Ichigo wanted to know. Neville nodded,

"You will read it in time." he promised.

"For right now, keep searching and try to figure it out. Come back to us when you have found the answer." Blaise added.

* * *

After lunch, the pack had bonding time. They cuddled close together into a tight puppy pile on the plushy carpet. 

The adults were at the very bottom, while the teenagers were in the middle. The youngest members were at the top of the pyramid.

Eventually, they calmed and settled down for a nap. The content feeling from being around pack created, soothed them to sleep.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. The kids were at their grandparents, so the husbands decided to enjoy their night off. 

Derek kissed Stiles softly. His large hands gripped his mate's waist, pulling him impossibly close. He reached for the lube.

He pushed Stiles' robe up and slicked up his fingers. Soon, he pressed in one finger inside of Stiles and kissed him gently. He pressed in two more fingers and stretched him carefully.

He was sucking purple hickeys into his mate's neck. Derek slicked himself and pushed into him. He ground himself against Stiles and kissed him with hunger.

They made love slowly. Between their duties and the search, they had no time to have sex.

Eventually, Stiles came with a shout, covering his robe with cum. Derek came inside of Stiles with a groan and panted.

As they recovered from their orgasms, Derek and Stiles kissed softly.


	5. Innocence in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and couples enjoy happy times as enemies loom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Oliver and Percy prepared a picnic for their children. They made salads, sandwiches, and packed quarts of cream of chicken soup. There was thermos of fruit juice. Dessert consisted of sweetmeats and apple pies.

The twins and Rowan arrived. Fiona brought Andrew. The family was happy to see each other again. After exchanging hugs and shaking hands, the reunited family sat down to enjoy the food.

The family had fun together, eating and catching up. The family felt like they were reconnecting.

* * *

_**Cano Gleann;  
** _

Rhys and Rowan spent some time together. The best friends set out to explore Cano Gleann. They walked through the marketsplace.

"These orchids look beautiful. It looks bright and vibrant here." Rhys was saying.

"We should buy some." Rowan suggested.

"Mom would love these." Rhys nodded. They paid the merchant for a dozen orchids and resumed looking around.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of villains had a meeting. Their bodies radiated sheer determination.

"It is time for us to make our presence known." Thanos was saying. Madam Masque smirked;

"I can achieve my revenge at last!" she proclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Marietta. In due time." Thanos said.

"We'll have our revenge." he promised.

* * *

While Thanos was making promises, Kevin, Riana, Teddy, Victoire, Kanye, and Leila went out on a group date. The couples attended a play; Romeo & Juliet. The tragedy bought them to tears but also frustrated them.

"How come no one stopped to tell those kids that it wasn't love, but lust?" Leila wanted to know.

"Good question! While I understand that the priest probably felt it wasn't his place. Their friends could have at least told them!" Kevin complained.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Moira had alone time. They laughed and held each other close.

"Moira, you are just as gorgeous as you were before." Harry was saying.

"Flattery will not get you everywhere, Mr. Potter." Moira replied.

"But it is only flattery if you say it for a reason. I only speak the truth." Harry declared. Moira chuckled and kissed him.

"You are such a softie in your old age, Harry." she responded.


	6. Calm and the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to break into the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Sakura Nation, Year 27, First Age;_ **

Rolf and Luna had a family get together with their children. In addition to 18 years old Pandora, they now had 11 years old twin boys; Lorcan and Lysander. Pandora had met her soulmate and gotten married. 

Pandora brought her 15 months old daughter Abigail. Rolf and Luna greeted Pandora and her daughter. They kissed Abbey's soft cheeks.

Lorcan and Lysander ran around, causing problems with their mischievous schemes. In the end, Rolf glared at the boys.

"Sit down or you will be sent to your rooms when lunch is over." he promised. The boys plopped down in their seats.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Rhys and Noshiko went to the fair together as friends.They had fun and enjoyed the many games and rides.

Noshiko won Rhys some awesome gifts such as plushies, posters, and other various toys. Rhys bought them roasted food. 

After filling up on hearty dishes and delicious desserts, they left the fair with an armful of prizes.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Sean and Susan had family bonding time with their grown up children; Edgar and Amelia. Edgar was 24 years old while Amelia was 21.

The parents invited them over for some board games. The family had fun playing classics like Scrabble, Monopoly, Chess, Clue, and much more.

Mother and daughter got really competitive. In the end, Edgar came out of nowhere and won it all.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Susan, Luna, Blaise, and Neville got together for their annual monthly meeting. They were there to check up on each other and their respective kingdoms. The meeting went normally. They were happy to enjoy the peace and quiet.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

A pair dressed in complete black sleek clothing snuck into a vault. They shone their flashlights over the entire room until they found what they were looking for. After reaching to grab the correct case, they had it in hand when the alarm sounded. 

The guards came running. The pair cursed and dropped everything they were carrying and fled the room.

They tried to escape the guards, but were easily cornered. They were forced into cuffs and taken to the local jail.

"Send a message to their majesties! They need to know about this." the captain of the guards declared.


	7. Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack asks ghosts and Noshiko about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SoE will be updated next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

As Luna put down the book for the moment, the pack exchanged confused looks. Chris broke the shocked silence with a question.

"Why weren't we told about Grandma's twin brother Sebastien?" he asked. He knew that his father had no idea. If he had known; he would have definitely mentioned their uncle to the kids.

"Only your grandmother can answer." Luna sighed. Chris sighed. His question may never be answered.

The pack was dismissed with the promise to meet again in three days.

* * *

A hour later, Kira confronted her mother. The young girl had so many questions. 

"Why, Mom?" she wanted to know. Why had her mother never mentioned her friend Rhys? Noshiko sighed sadly, she knew that this would happen eventually.

"Please be patient, darling. It's a long story." Noshiko spoke sadly.

"Fine. I'll expect to hear the whole story later." Kira vowed.

* * *

While Kira was confronting her mother, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek nuzzled into Stiles' neck. They had some free time, now that Derek was taking a break from his search.

"Derek, any luck?" Stiles asked.

"I still can't find the records from the first age." Derek grumbled.

"Take your time, sweetie," Stiles responded. Derek kissed Stiles' hand and hugged him close.

* * *

The next day, the pack had bonding time. They held a cricket tournament. 

They played cricket out on the castle lawn. They had fun hitting the ball and trying to make it through the makeshift course.

After a long game, they went inside for a late lunch of sandwiches, veggie platter, and lemonade. It was a delicious ending to a bonding session.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. The twins was staying with Bucky's parents for the night.

The couple took advantage of their alone time. Bucky opened Steve's robe and let it pool at his feet. He sucked a purple hickey into his love's shoulder and ran his hands down the sides.

Steve pulled him up to kiss him passionately. His leg came up to wrap around Bucky's hip. Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He made sure to use enough lubricant before prepping Steve.

He pressed him against the wall and stretched him the best as he could. He teased at his prostate, swallowing down the sweet, addicting moans escaping his love's pink lips.

Bucky slicked his cock before pressing into Steve. He lifted his legs a bit higher and fucked into him. Steve made crescent shaped nail marks on Bucky's back. His moans got louder as Bucky went faster. Steve's breath hitched.

"I'm going to come," he panted before stroking himself until he sprayed his knuckles and Bucky's chest. The brunette fucked faster and harder before coming inside of him.

As they recovered from their highs, Steve giggled and kissed his soulmate. Bucky loved the feel of those soft lips.


	8. Mutilated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos thinks on the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

**_Ocean Nation, Year 27, First Age;_ **

Blaise and Tracey made family dinner for their children. All four kids came from 24 years old Tarquin to 11 years old Anwen. They fed the kids lots of food and made them very happy.

"It's good to be home," Marco said. He was 21, while Carmen was 16. Carmen nodded her empathetic agreement.

* * *

 ** _Aster Aiyan;_**

Rhys and Rowan hung out together. They played cards and laughed. The boys threw out cards and slapped their hands on the jokers.

"No way! You did not slap down faster than me!" Rowan shouted.

"Throw it under the loose pile and we can try again." Rhys offered.

"Alright. Don't look and be cheating again." Rowan relented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy and Victoire had bonding time with their four kids. In addition to the twins, there was 7 years old Carina, and 2 years old Leo. The kids painted portraits. They laughed and painted all over their respective canvas.

"Come on. Let's paint off the paint and make some cookies." Teddy suggested.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thanos sat on top of his throne. He thought about how it all began.

_Cormac McLaggen was an ordinary wizard. He had a decent life and thrived in Ocean Nation. He had just about everything he wanted and was content with his lot in life. The one day, it all changed..._

_He was working late and making potions. He was nearly done when he got some bad news. He had to leave, so he ran around getting ready. He was in a complete rush, that he forgot about properly disposing of the potion._

_After returning several hours later, Cormac walked into his lab just as the potion exploded. Cormac was at ground zero and was drenched, he fell unconscious._

_He woke up into an infirmary, several days later. As he recovered, he noticed that the healers walked on eggshells. Their answers to his queries was evasive?_

_Finally, they removed the bandages, revealing a badly disfigured face. Cormac was given a mirror. He looked at his reflection and horror overtook him._

_His skin was purple and wrinkled. He looked like an ape! He screamed, smashing his reflection._

Thanos winced as he came out of the painful memory.

"Never again." he grumbled to himself.

* * *

That evening, Oliver and Percy had some alone time. They huddled under their bed sheets.

"You are so warm, baby. I don't want to leave this bed," Oliver grinned.

"Me neither." Percy beamed.

"Then let's stay in. The kids are down for bed. Maybe we can have our little fun." Oliver suggested. Percy smirked,

"I would love to." he said as he kissed Oliver hard, helping him remove his robe.


	9. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families travel to their summer home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the results of the election, I almost gave up writing entirely. Yes, I was that afraid. I'm half white, and female. So, I'm in one of those many minority groups. I don't trust our so called future president to have our best interests at heart. WW3 might be happening. I never wanted to live through a world war, much less live through a Holocaust.  
> However, I refuse to let a bigot ruin my life further. Writing is my therapy. Fellow writers, please don't let fear rule your lives. *steps off soap box*  
> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Harry, Percy, Kevin, and Teddy's families visited their shared summer home in Sahara Nation. The house had been expanded last spring and finished by the end of the summer.

The kids absolutely loved the scenery and the beach.

"Let's get settled in and see what we can do for the rest of our day." Moira suggested.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver, Percy, and the other adults gathered in the sun room for tea. They sat in almost total silence. The only sounds were the birds chirping and the wind whistling through the trees.

"This trip is what we all need. No stresses and worries." Victoire was saying.

"This place is so beautiful." Riana agreed. The ice was broken and they all talked about what they liked so far. After what seemed like an eternity, Kanye looked at the clock.

"We better head back to the main room before the children get up." he said.

* * *

After lunch, James and the other children made their way down to the beach. The beach had blue waters and white sands.

After setting their towels down, the group split up. They either went down to the water for a swim or stepped back from the water to make sand castles. Some even stayed behind to put sun screen on and lay down in the sun.

"Stay close to the edge of the water!" Fiona yelled from the sands.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains had a meeting. They met at the round table to negotiate plans. They all had tense jaws and red faces. The theft had failed. People were suspicious.

"What kinds of incompetent spies did you send?!" Thanos shouted.

"We are very sorry, but they were our best spies." a minion apologized.

"You should have done better!" he seethed. The minions bowed their heads and Thanos snorted.

"If we fail the next mission, then you will suffer for it." he promised.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Moira had some alone time. The married couple just laid in silence.

"These peaceful moments. This is what I live for." Harry was saying.

"It's beautiful. You can really sit and think to yourself." Moira sighed. Soon, Harry and Moira kissed softly.

"It is a perfect time to be with your one true love." Harry smiled.


	10. Descendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to know his ancestry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. SoE will be next.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack sat in stunned silence. They were surprised by Thanos' true identity.

"Cormac McLaggen? Harry mentioned him." Luna said.

"He was the year above us." Neville answered.

"The accident was clearly his own fault." Lydia spoke flatly. The pack were not happy with how careless he was with his own work.

"He would have caused a lot of trouble back then. Let's look into him." Stiles suggested.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky, Steve, and Malia talked to the ghosts. They held some burning curiosity.

"Who is my ancestor? Is it, Carina, Leo, or Sebastien?" Bucky wanted to know.

"You are either Leo or Carina's descendant." Neville answered.

"What about Theo?" Malia asked.

"He is related to Carina." Susan answered.

"Hopefully, I'm not related to her." Bucky mumbled, he didn't want to be that closely related to Theo! It was bad enough that they shared a common forefather!

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their beds.

"Do you think that we are safe, Bucky?" Steve asked.

"For right now, we are safe." Bucky replied.

"Do not worry, Steve. We will protect our family from any danger." he promised. Then they cuddled close. They would do anything to protect their loved ones.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Sahara Nation;_ **

The next day, the pack attended a tea party hosted by the Wakandan royal family. 

Fondue was the main course. There were cheese, chinese, and chocolate. The dippers for the hot pot consisted of broccoli, carrots, and various kinds of vegetables. For cheese; there were steak and potato cubes, meatballs, and bell pepper strips. To go with the chocolate fondue; there were berries, bananas, and oranges, rice krispies or wafflers cookies, angel cake, and pretzels.

For the adults and other guests; there were chicken curry tea sandwiches, goat cheese and fig cucumber cups, lavender creme brulee pudding. Side dishes consisted of orange poppy seed bread with apple butter and honey-gjnger scones.

The dessert options were lemon bars, 20-layer crepe cake, and honey spice candies. The drinks were either water, sweet tea, or cherry lemonade.

The pack had fun and talked with the royals. The families laughed and had fun amongst friends.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek kissed Stiles slowly in their bed. He removed his robe and kissed down his chest. 

Derek grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers to prep Stiles. Stiles moaned and shook as Derek hit his prostate with practiced accuracy. Then Derek slicked himself up. Stiles held onto Derek as he fucked into him.

Derek made love to Stiles, kissing and holding his hands as he moved. Stiles even shred a tear, feeling so loved and cherished by his husband.

Eventually, they came together with loud cries of pleasure. The couple collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"That was beautiful," Stiles sighed, cuddling into his husband's chest. He leaned up and kissed him with so much affection. Derek and Stiles kissed and drifted off.


	11. Sneak Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Masque has a score to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

**_Shire Nation, Year 27, First Age;_ **

Neville and Hannah bonded with their adult children. They played cards. The family joked around as they played several rounds of poker. Then Alice threw down her winning hand.

"Read it and weep." she declared.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Rolf, Luna, and Harry were just outside the castle walls when they received an unwanted visitor. Madam Masque arrived, wanting revenge on Luna. She pulled a rapier from her belt and dashed for her enemy.

Luna sensed her and barely got away. Then Madam removed her mask and began to yell.

"Look at what you did to my face!" she shouted. The trio gaped at the heavily scarred face. Then Harry took a closer look.

"Marietta?!" Harry yelled. The trio stood in a fight stance. They weren't going to give up.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

Several hours later, Rolf and Luna had some alone time. After a brief fight and realizing that she was outnumbered, Marietta had ran for it. Sadly for them, she had escaped. Rolf gathered Luna in his arms.

"Baby, are you sure that nowhere hurts?" he asked.

"No. That's the only place she got me." Luna reassured.

"Just making sure you were okay." Rolf said as he kissed her temple and held her close.

* * *

_**Aster Aiyan;** _

While Luna was reassuring Rolf that she was fine, Harry and Percy and their families got together for a family dinner. They had roast with potatoes, carrots, and celery. There were rolls and some sweetmeats to go with the meal. They ate all of the food and laughed with each other.

"I have leftovers! Come get some for tomorrow!" Moira called as they stood to clear the table.

* * *

 That evening, Oliver and Percy had alone time. Percy cuddled in Oliver's lap.

"I remember when we first began courting. You were too scared to even hold my hand," Percy chuckled.

"Because Sirius and Remus wanted to keep our union as pure as possible. So they threatened me." Oliver replied. Percy winced.

"I remember." he said.

"You made it through, baby. I'm yours forever." Oliver laughed.


	12. Scepter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains set their sights on a powerful staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

A week had passed since the murder attempt. Rhys and Noshiko were taking the time to get to know each other.

"What's your favorite food?" Rhys asked.

"Japanese food like my mother used to make." Noshiko answered.

"Maybe you can show me how to make a traditional dish," Rhys offered. Noshiko smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;  
_ **

Teddy and Victoire bonded with their children. They worked on a 50 piece puzzle of a phoenix. The adults helped Leo and Carina place the pieces, by guiding their hands towards the correct positions. 

The family laughed and talked as they worked on said puzzle. They had fun. When the puzzle was complete, they smiled. Victorie took a picture for the family album.

* * *

The next day, Marie-Jeanne, Sebastien, and their friend Marcel met in the forest. They played hide and seek near the tall trees and bushes. Giggles filled the air. The bright smiles warmed the mood. The joy around them blocked out all evil and sadness.

* * *

That evening, the couples sat by the campfire at a lodge on their group date. They enjoyed the peaceful, romantic mood. The date brought happiness and love.

* * *

Meanwhile, the thieves had their eyes on the scepter. They could wield the gem within it to control anyone they saw fit. After securing blueprints of the place, they stuck.

They snuck into the room, and cut open the glass around the vault, before trying to pick the lock. They succeeded and grabbed the scepter. They were ready to make off with the prize when the light switched on, blinding them.

When spots stopped dancing in their vision, they saw guards surrounding them. The guards' leader took the scepter as the others led the thieves away.


	13. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and families spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. SoE will be next to be updated.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack was on edge. The new problems were getting bigger and harder to deal with.

"Madam Masque again?" Malia asked.

"That's Marietta." Bobbi pointed out.

"Even back then, everyone wanted the gems." Stiles sighed.

"Those gems bring nothing but trouble." Derek replied. The pack talked about the dangers the gems had brought.

* * *

A hour or so later, Ichigo and Cora had bonding time with Lyon and Rukia. They played Uno. They laughed every time they got a card that worked in their favor and got upset when it worked against them. The adults felt like little children again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles took their children and grandchildren out to the gardens for a picnic. A basket was packed full with food.

The contents consisted of deli cheeses and meats, fruits, and salads. There was a loaf of bread to go with it. For Dessert, there were chocolate chip cookies and raspberry vanilla jello salad. They had fun and shared the food.

* * *

That afternoon, the pack had bonding time. They piled together in a puppy pile. The older pack members cuddled around the edges and the younger members were in the center. The closeness of pack left them content and sleepy. They fell asleep, smiles on all of their faces.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone. The kids were with Derek and Stiles for the night. Steve smiled as he curled  into Bucky's side.

Bucky pulled Steve into a hard kiss when they were alone. As the kiss deepened, they took off each other's clothing. Bucky stroked him slowly, sucking purple hickeys into his shoulder and neck. He pulled the jar of lubricant from the bedside table and slicked his fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve with his fingers, one by one. Steve mewled and rode Bucky's fingers. When he deemed Steve ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve' hips in hand.

Bucky thrust into Steve hard. His husband panted and held on tight. The headboard banged against the wall. The foundation squeaked loudly.

Eventually, Steve came with a shout and panted against Bucky's sweat slicked shoulder. Bucky soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their orgasms, Bucky and Steve kissed once more.

"I hope that no one else was in the castle to hear all of this," Bucky chuckled. Steve laughed and leaned into his embrace.


	14. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 27, First Age;_ **

A few days later, Rhys and Noshiko were in the gardens. The beautiful hues made them feel happy and the scent calmed them. The pair was visibly nervous. They had grown close and didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

Rhys took her hand in his own.

"Noshiko, we have known each other for a long time. I would like to deepen our relationship." he confessed. Noshiko smiled softly.

"The feeling is very much mutual." she responded. He leaned in for a soft peck and grinned like he had struck gold. Noshiko smiled just as brightly and grabbed his hand.

* * *

The next day, the mages, Kevin, and Teddy practiced with their gems and gauntlets respectively. The younger men mastered the items well.

The aether had a solid shape that went liquid when necessary. Percy was dragged into the lessons much to his dismay. Harry had to explain the reason why to his brother.

"If we need you to help us fight, you need to know how to handle the gems." Harry pointed out. Percy sighed but agreed to the lessons.

"Now, lead on your dominant side. It gives you time to move away from jabs or sudden attacks." Blaise explained.

* * *

**_Sakura Nation;_ **

The twins and Abbey played outside. Abbey giggled and played with toys the twins gave her. The joyful times was disrupted when Masque arrived with her underlings.

They ran to grab the three children. The kids screamed and kicked and cried out for help.

Fiona and Andrew rushed out of the house to rescue the kids. They fought off the villains. In the end, the villains were forced to flee and the children were brought inside.

The children were inconsolable. They were too frightened.

* * *

That evening, Rolf and Luna had a family get together with their children and Abbey. Rolf and Luna consoled the children. The twins clung to their parents while Abbey was in hysterics.

"I want Mommy!" Abbey sobbed. Pandora cradled her baby to her chest and cooed. The parents vowed not to let their kids outside for a long while.

* * *

**_Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Harry and Moira had some alone time in their bedchambers. They cuddled in their bed.

They were concerned for the traumatized children. The couples feared for the lives of themselves and their loved ones. Harry kissed his wife's lips to reassure her.

"We will be okay." he promised.


	15. Played Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves try to steal the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted tmw.

_**Ocean Nation, Year 27, First Age;** _

A few days later, Kevin, Teddy, and Kanye took their wives to an exclusive restaurant for a date. They ordered fine dishes and enjoyed delicious wine. They had a good time out, treating themselves to a good time. The night was beautiful. It was just what they needed.

* * *

  ** _Aster Aiyan;  
_**

The mages and their families got together in the backyard of the castle. They caught up with each other and hosted competitions. The families were content and didn't want the moment to end. As the sun set, the family event wrapped up.

* * *

The next day, Rhys and Noshiko went out on a date. They went to a small music concert and sung along to old songs. As the date came to an end, they kissed under the gleaming stars. The night was filled with romance.

* * *

 A few days later, the thieves attempted to steal the gems once more. This time, they succeeded. Just as they left with their prize, the mages arrived.

All the hell broke loose, as a fierce battle broke out. Eventually, the thieves managed to escape to their hideout with their treasure.

Upon inspecting the gems, they realized that all of them were cheap fakes. White hot fury overtook them.

"Dammit! Call a meeting. We have been played again!" the leader growled.

* * *

**_hideout in vague location;  
_ **

A hour later, everyone had gathered for the meeting. They were angry about the latest fiasco. To them, this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"How many times do we have to go through this?!" Madam Masque fumed.

"Not any longer. It's time for HYDRA to reveal ourselves to the world." Thanos spoke. Everyone stood at attention.

"Get ready, we move now." Thanos finished. The HYDRA agents smirked as they went to get ready. They couldn't wait to reveal themselves.


	16. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack looks after their families and enjoy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. SoE will be next to be updated.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

"HYDRA?" Cora repeated. They shuddered at the thought of the organization.

"Wait, Harry wrote about their rise to power. It's so disturbing." Allison declared. The others nodded their empathetic agreement.

"I can go look in Cormac and Marietta." Derek offered.

"The ghosts knew Marietta. We can just talk to them." Peter suggested.

"I'll go to them." Stiles nodded.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve played with their little twins. They pulled out the colorful blocks. The tiny two months old infants were fascinated with the colors.

"You both are so sweet," Steve cooed, kissing his babies.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The babies were with their grandparents. So the husbands cuddled together and smiled.

"The babies are getting so big." Bucky commented.

"I don't want them to grow up. They will be my babies forever." Steve sighed. Bucky chuckled and kissed his husband.

* * *

The next day, Will and Talia threw a tea party for the pack. The refreshment table was piled with platters of delicious food.

The menu consisted of bagel sandwiches made from plain bagels, plain cream cheese and smoked salmon. There were tomato and cucumber slices on the side.

Side dishes consisted of goat cheese & fig cucumber cups, fruit pizza, banana nut bread with lavender jelly, and apple biscuits.

The dessert table was filled with platters consisting of carrot cake with cream cheese, crystallized edible flowers, chocolate mint squares, cream puffs, and lavender creme brulee pudding.

The drink options were pitchers filled with water, green tea, and cherry lemonade.

The pack had fun setting up the party and eating the food. The kids had their own table while the adults talked and caught up with each other. The King and Queen were happy that everyone was having such a good time.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. The kids were with their grandparents. 

The couple kissed like young lovebirds, despite being in their forties. The wolf got frisky and picked up his mate. He settled him on their bare desk in their chambers.

Derek grabbed the lube out of the drawer and prepped him slowly. When he decided that Stiles was ready, he slicked himself up. He pushed into Stiles and made love to him right on the desk.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality about a half of hour, Stiles climaxed, spilling his seed all over their stomachs. Derek followed, spilling his seed deep inside his husband.

As they came down from their highs, they shook while kissing.

"I never get tired of your body, passion, and love." Derek sighed happily.


	17. Win and Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA declares war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

**_Aster Aiyan, Year 27, First Age;_ **

Harry and the other mages were shopping for supplies when they were attacked. HYDRA invaded the capital on horses and by ship.

All the hell broke loose as citizens screamed and ran. The mages got people to safety while Harry ran to get his army.

"HYDRA declares war against disobeying nations!" Thanos shouted. Neville perked up.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice." he stated. Oliver stiffened with anger, also recognizing **that voice.**

"Cormac McLaggen, you scumbag!" he shouted. Percy stared at the leader with mounting disbelief. Harry clenched his jaw.

"That son of a bitch!" he growled. The men seethed with pure fury. The people responsible for the deaths of their loved ones was trying to go to war with them.

* * *

When they recovered from their shock, the mages retrieved their gems and fought HYDRA. Lights flashed across the field as they battled. Luna had her trusty staff and had Madam Masque on the run.

The army had their hands full battling the HYDRA agents and foot soldiers. Swords clashed as they fought to defeat the enemy. They refused to give up and it turned violent. No one wanted to give an inch.

* * *

While the first official battle was happening, the villagers were evacuated by Hannah, Tracey, and Moira. They panicked and ran around. Some had problems deciding what to bring, while others refused to leave.

"We can't go! It's our homes!" a villager protested.

"You must go or you will be killed." Hannah pointed out.

* * *

The battle was still raging. The grounds were drenched with blood. HYDRA and the heroes did not let up on their attacks.

In the end, the heroes won their fight and HYDRA were forced to retreat with their dead. However, the price was high, the heroes had lost many soldiers.

The mages were angry and horrified to see Marco and James dead on the battlefield. The soldiers sheathed their swords out of respect for their fallen friends.

* * *

That evening, the Potter and Zabini families gathered in the parlor to mourn their friends. They cried and held each other. The families would need to stick by one another to make it through.


	18. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers and families hold a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted tmw.

_**Aster Aiyan;** _

A few days later, the mages and their families gathered for the funeral. The weather was cloudy and rain poured down. James and Marco were laid to rest near each other. Their families had combined plots.

As the priest said the final blessings, family members tossed flowers into the casket. The caskets were lowered into the final resting place. Men covered their fallen friends one last time.

* * *

A hour or so later, Rhys and Noshiko met their friends in the family room of the castle. The friends talked and cried together. It was an emotional time with two of them losing their brothers. They had a long road to go before they were fully healed.

* * *

While their older siblings were grieving, the twins, Lily, and Anwen met up in the games room. The preteens were terrified and shaking.

"Why won't our parents let us go out alone?" Anwen asked.

"Dad said we were at war so it is dangerous to be outside on our own." Lily answered. The kids were even more scared. They couldn't even play in the front yard anymore! The war was on their doorstep.

* * *

In the meantime, the mages and their spouses met up in the parlor. They mingled and talked. They were sad and worried. Percy and Oliver watched on from their respective corner.

"Outliving your children has to be the worst thing ever." Percy was saying. Oliver nodded his empathetic agreement.

"At least we had the chance to say goodbye to Lucy. We can only pray that they will try to heal the best they can." Oliver added.

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;_ **

That evening, Blaise and Tracey had some alone time. Anwen had decided to sleep in Carmen's bedchambers for the night. Tarwuin had retired to his bedchambers earlier. The parents laid down to cuddle. They cried, gripping each other's hand. They couldn't believe it, their second born child was gone Losing their families to the war in their original dimension had been bad enough!

"We can get through this together," Blaise sniffled hard. Tracey merely sobbed into his shoulder.


	19. Next Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts tell the pack more things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi should be posted tmw.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan, Year 20, Fourth Age;_ **

The pack cried as they mourned Marco and James.

"Everything is much worse in the next journal." Neville warned.

"It is also the final one." he finished.

"You will learn about Harry and Percy's descendants." Luna smiled. They held their breath. They couldn't predict what would happen next.

* * *

A few hours later, the ghosts talked with Tony, Kira, Bucky, and Steve. They listened carefully as the ghosts spoke.

"Fiona married Andrew." Susan told them.

"That's wonderful." Steve smiled.

"Who are their descendants?" Kira wanted to know.

"Bobbi is Fiona's descendant." Luna answered.

"Wait, does this mean that the last journal reveals Rowan's descendant?" Bucky asked.

"Yes." Blaise replied. The young pack members talked about the new revelations.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles had alone time. The kids were with their grandparents. So the husbands basked in their togetherness. Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles and cuddled him close.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo reunited with their grandpa. They hugged each other and beamed. Then the siblings were caught up in kisses from their grandma.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The twins were with Bucky's family.

Bucky and Steve kissed softly. Bucky ripped open his husband's robe.

"So gorgeous." he breathed. Steve sighed,

"Can't wait to have you naked." he responded. In reply, Bucky stripped out of his uniform and pulled Steve against his body. He grabbed the jar of lubricant from the bed stand and slicked his fingers.

He prepped Steve with his fingers, one by one. When he deemed Steve ready, he lined himself up against Steve's entrance and pushed in. He buried his nose into the blonde's shoulder.

They fucked fast and hard. Fingernails dug into skin and left crescent marks. All too soon, they reached their orgasms. Steve came first, spilling his seed all over their stomachs, Bucky followed, coming deep inside of Steve.

As they came down, they shook with their orgasms and grinned. Bucky pulled Steve to him. They cuddled with content smiles.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the battles may be over, the war is far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Love in the Sky will be posted next.

_**Aster Aiyan, Year 27, First Age;** _

Several months had passed since HYDRA declared war. Many things had happened. The kingdoms were fortified. The armies were preparing for war, everyday, new recruits signed up.

One day, Oliver, Percy, Andrew, Fiona, Ash, and Rowan gathered for an important ceremony. Andrew wore his uniform with his sword sheath while Fiona wore a long flowing white dress with pearls.

The wedding was such a loving affair. There was not a single dry eye. The newlyweds' kiss began a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

While the couple were being introduced as husband and wife, the mages created a war council.

"I call this meeting of the war council to order. First, we must have guidelines." Susan began.

"This council will make unanimous decisions on war declarations and attacks." Blaise added.

"This will prevent unnecessary battles."' Harry concluded. More guidelines were drafted and presented. The Council had officially begun.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;  
_ **

Kevin, Teddy, Kanye, and their families went on a picnic in the courtyard. They put a pinwheel of several picnic blankets together. Then they got their children seated and started unpacking the large picnic basket.

The meal consisted of deli sandwiches, potato and fruit salads, and veggie chips. There were juice and tea into thermos. Dessert were sweetmeats and chocolate cake.

For the first time in months, they were having fun. The families were content. They could survive anything as long as they had each other.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a music festival. They had fun singing to songs they heard when younger. The couples relived their youth with bright memories.

* * *

**_HYDRA base;_ **

Elsewhere, HYDRA sat around the round table, tired and jaded.

"We must go about this differently." Thanos finally said.

"What can we do?" a minion asked.

"We kill their children. Isn't it obvious?" Madam Masque replied.

"Not to be so crass, but she is right. We kill the kids." another minion had to agree. The evil smirks of hateful villains shone with a violent gleam. No one was safe. Not even the young and innocent.


End file.
